Te le dire
by CileLine
Summary: Quatre jeunes filles sont outrées par le comportement de leur amoureux envers les autres filles, ne supportant plus, elles veulent savoir leurs vrais sentiments et profiter du fait pour se venger. Parviendront-ils à laisser parler leur cœur ?


Te le dire

_** Bonjour,mon nom est Hermione Jane Granger, je suis 1ère élève à Poudlard et en 7ème année, rien de surprenant si ce n'est que je me suis mariée avec un casanova qu'on prénomme le Survivant et l'Élu. Vous l'avez deviné ? Oui c'est bien ça, ce casanova n'est autre que Mr. Harry Potter. Cela fait bientôt 1 an, nous nous étions mis d'accord que mon nom n'allait pas changer et je me demande même si ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il en profite. Toute l'école sait pour notre mariage mais cela n'empêchait pas les filles de coller mon mari, sans parler du fait qu'il se laisse aller et en séduit plus d'une. Je suis actuellement à la bibliothèque en train de tourner les pages d'un livre, j'avoue ne pas être d'humeur à lire, ainsi je fermai mon livre puis je l'empruntai pour le lire plus tard. Au retour j'entendis une voix familière et vis mon casanova ainsi que ses meilleurs amis en train d'enflammer des filles de Serdaigle. Malefoy me vit et donna un coup de coude à Ron et Harry mais ces deux-là étaient trop occuper pour s'en apercevoir, irrité par ce comportement je me pressai d'un pas vers ma salle puis claqua la porte de ma chambre. Je pris les oreillers pour me défouler puis au bout d'un moment quelqu'un toqua, j'ignorai puisque je savais qui c'était mais la personne ouvrit la porte, je pris le cousin et le lui jeta dans la figure qu'il eut soin d'éviter.**_

_**-Sors ! Je t'ai pas dit de rentrer !**_

_**Le garçon lui fit un sourire amusé.**_

_**-Tu sais que t'es jolie quand tu t'énerves.**_

_**Je fus outrée de son audace, sur ce je quittai ma chambre mais il retint mon poignet puis serra ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.**_

_**-Lâche-moi idiot ! **_

_**-Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?**_

_**-Bien sûr que non ! Qui le voudrait pour une personne comme toi ?**_

_**-Qui n'est autre que ton mari.**_

_**Il s'amusait avec moi, je n'aimai pas ça du tout, pour me délivrer je lui donnai un coup de pied puis je m'enfuis malgré ses appels. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvé au chaudron baveux avec Lavande, Ginny et Luna, elles étaient toutes aussi irritées que je l'étais, effectivement Ginny sortait avec Neville, celui-ci était devenu assez populaire après la fin de la bataille, Lavande et Luna sortaient avec Ron et Malefoy et pour dire vrai ces garçons n'avaient pas l'air de prêter attention à leur petite- amie.**_

_**-J'en ai marre ! Je vous jure ! Vous auriez dû les voir à le tripoter ! cria Ginny**_

_**-C'est pire moi ! Elles lui offraient des cadeaux et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il leur a donné des bisous sur la joue ! Explosa Lavande**_

_**-Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il se joue de moi ! Quand il est avec moi il fait le gentil et à peine j'ai le dos tourné qu'il s'en fait une ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais vraiment le tuer ! Scandalisa Luna**_

_**-Vous avez raison... Ça ne peut plus continuer ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Il sait à quel point ça m'énerve et il continue ! Pire il s'amuse de la situation !**_

_**Je me levai à ce moment.**_

_**-Nous ne pouvons plus les laisser se méprendre ! Créons le groupe de filles rebelles !**_

_**-Quoi ? Dirent-ils tous**_

_**-Nous allons nous venger, s'ils peuvent faire quelques conquêtes pourquoi pas nous ?**_

_**-Oui mais... peut-être qu'ils vont le regretter plus tard... Commença Ginny**_

_**-Oui,je suis d'accord, malgré leurs petites escapades, ils restent bon envers nous. Défendit Lavande**_

_**-Je pense que la vengeance n'a jamais été une bonne chose.**_

_**Je restai silencieuse au comportement de mes amies, je me rassois sous leur air rassuré.**_

_**-Comme vous voulez, mais ne regrettez rien si un de ces jours, une fille vient vers votre amoureux en lui annonçant qu'elle est enceinte ou qu'une fille se ramène dans votre relation ou bien qu'une fille parle de leur nuit folle avec votre petit-ami à travers toute l'école.**_

_**J'avais réussi, les filles se tuent, je levai les yeux et virent leur expression noir, elles serraient les dents et les poings pour retenir un grognement, puis elles se levaient toutes et m'annoncèrent.**_

_**-Vive la GFR ! **_

_**Je retins un sourire, elles avaient déjà fait un nom abrégé du groupe.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, nous allons...**_

_**Tout en chuchotant, je leur parlai du plan et pour mon bonheur elles étaient d'accord. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'on s'absentait toutes les nuits,cela faisait une semaine déjà et on pouvait voir que les garçons n'avaient pas l'air très rassuré.**_

_**-Hermione ?**_

_**C'était Harry, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas une expression aussi sérieuse ce qui prouvait que mon plan marchait bien sachant que les autres garçons l'accompagnaient.**_

_**-Oui ? Répondis-je avec un rictus**_

_**-Je peux savoir où tu vas toutes les nuits ? **_

_**-Nulle part, je me promène par-ci par-là.**_

_**-Pas de ça avec moi, peut-être que pour une promenade t'as besoin de toutes tes amies et de le faire pendant toute une nuit ?**_

_**-Tu as raison, les filles parlent beaucoup, on a tellement de choses à se dire qu'on doit prendre toute la nuit.**_

_**Je me levai de ma chaise et passai à côté d' Harry.**_

_**-Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si on vous trompait mais si que vous e faîtes assez souvent.**_

_**Je quittai la bibliothèque puis fonça vers la salle commune des griffondors pour parler aux filles.**_

_**-Vous auriez dû voir leur tête ! Elles étaient blanches comme de la neige !**_

_**-En tout cas notre plan marche à merveille ! Se réjouit Lavande**_

_**-Que devons-nous faire après ? Demanda Luna**_

_**-Je pense qu'il est temps de donner le coup final. **_

_**-Ginny a raison, vu leur inquiétude, ils vont sûrement nous suivre ce soir, c'est le moment ou jamais de nous venger.**_

_**Nous formâmes un cercle et nous concertâmes.**_

_**-Allons en discothèque.**_

_**Les filles hésitèrent un peu mais acceptèrent, elles voulaient voir la tête des garçons quand ils auront appris la nouvelle. La nuit vint assez tôt,je sortis en silence pendant qu' Harry prenait sa douche, je savais qu'il faisait semblant donc de ce pas j'allai au lac, je vis toutes les filles qui étaient déjà là. Nous transplanâmes et atterrirent devant une discothèque très réputée.**_

_**-Bon les filles, n'oubliez pas, ne buvez jamais les boissons des étrangers, les types pas nets vous les virez, ne prenez pas des mecs gentils non plus. Prévins-je en murmurant mes amies**_

_**Elles acquiescèrent et nous rentrâmes dans la boîte.**_

_** Dans les buissons, des garçons s'étaient cachés.**_

_**-Quelqu'un m'explique qu'est-ce qu'elles font dedans ? **_

_**-Devine Ron.**_

_**-C'est bon Harry ne tirons pas des conclusions aussi tôt, nous devons rentrer pour le prouver. Expliqua Malefoy**_

_**-Me dîtes pas que Ginny vient ici tous les soirs ? Se demanda Neville**_

_**A peine l'avait-il dit que les garçons se pressaient à l'intérieur. Durant ce temps, les filles avaient reconnu des connaissances, c'était Krum, Cédric, Nott et Zabini, d'après leurs dires, leur petite-amie passait le temps à roucouler avec d'autres mecs, les filles décidèrent alors de demander l'aide des garçons qu'ils acceptèrent avec merveille. Sur ce ils se séparèrent en duo pour aller chacun de leur côté.**_

_**-Vous avez vu ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve ? Ma Lavande danse avec Nott !**_

_**-Ginny..Ginny.. elle … non ..elle.. avec .. Krum.. **_

_**-Comment Blaise a-t-il osé ? Je comprends mieux maintenant, il m'avait dit qu'il avait une petite-amie mais ne me l'a jamais montré ! Attends un peu que je le .. !**_

_**Harry retint les garçons.**_

_**-Calmez-vous, nous devons rester calme et essayer de gâcher leur soirée.**_

_**-Et pourquoi on va pas les dénoncer ? C'est elles qui sont en faute ! Cria Ron**_

_**-Alors ça te dit que ta précieuse Lavande découvre que tu connais son secret et qu'elle casse avec toi par la suite ? S'énerva-t-il **_

_**Les trois garçons ne dirent rien, ils en voulaient à leur petite-amie mais ne voulaient pas casser avec elles, ils les aimaient à la folie et feraient tout pour que leur relation dure. Pour le Survivant c'était pas la fête, il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas foncer vers Cédric et le baffer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, Hermione était sa femme, il n'autorisait à aucun garçon de la toucher, il ne supportait pas de voir Hermione être aussi heureuse avec une autre mec que lui. Les garçons parlèrent et décidèrent de se séparer pour aller reconquérir leur âmes -sœurs.**_

_** Neville était en train de surveiller Ginny, elle était avec Krum en train de parler joyeusement. Krum s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, Ginny resta seule quand un garçon s'approchait d'elle.**_

_**-Alors on est seule ?**_

_**-Non, je suis avec un am.. mon petit-ami.**_

_**Neville se retint pour ne pas crier.**_

_**-Ah oui ? Tu veux un verre ?**_

_**-Non merci.**_

_**-Allez !**_

_**Le garçon la prit par l'épaule quand quelqu'un l'éloigna d'elle et donna un coup de poing au garçon.**_

_**-Ginny est ma petite-amie ! Je l'ai toujours aimé depuis ma deuxième année ! Je n'autorise personne de me la prendre !**_

_**Neville prit Ginny par la main puis sortit de la boîte, la jeune fille était heureuse mais en chemin elle détacha sa main de celle de Neville, le pauvre garçon ne comprenait pas.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le frapper ? Il a beau être un peu chiant mais tu ne devais pas !**_

_**-C'est ma faute ? Je suis ton petit-ami ! Je sais que je suis idiot, pas beau et nul mais si pour toi.. je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger alors je t'en supplie casse avec Krum et ressors avec moi !**_

_**Ginny ne put parler, c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une déclaration, elle se retint faisait moue qu'elle était toujours énervée.**_

_**-On dirait pas, t'as l'air de bien t'amuser avec les autres filles.**_

_**-Mais..je suis désolée, je te promets d'ignorer toutes les filles alors..**_

_**Ginny mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire puis elle le prit dans ses bras.**_

_**-Tiens tes paroles ou tu le regretteras.**_

_**Neville se détacha d'elle.**_

_**-On va aller le dire à Krum.**_

_**-Pas la peine, il a tout vu.**_

_**-Hein ?**_

_**-Il s'est même pris une grosse baffe.**_

_**Neville ouvrit gros ses yeux.**_

_**-Le garçon.. Krum.. c'est..**_

_**-La même personne, je voulais m'assurer de tes sentiments, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

_**Neville secoua fortement sa tête et reprit Ginny dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.**_

_** Lavande et Nott étaient toujours en train de danser, Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il eût alors une idée, il profita que Nott aille aux toilettes pour l'assommer, bien sûr Nott n'était pas bête; il fit semblant d'être inconscient puis se mit dans un coin sombre de la salle pour voir jusqu'où allait le couple. Lavande savait déjà que le Nott devant elle était Ronald Weasley, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle fit mine de ne pas le savoir et dansa avec lui, elle pouvait l'avouer mais il dansait comme une taupe, Lavande ignora ce petit souci pour lui faire la conversation.**_

_**-Tout à l'heure, tu m'avais demandé ce que je pensais de Ron, c'est bien ça ?**_

_**-Euh.. oui...**_

_**-En fait, je le trouve grotesque, il mange comme un porc, dit des choses idiotes, ne sait rien de la vie, n'a aucune connaissance des filles, n'est pas intelligent..**_

_**Ron se détacha d'elle immédiatement, Lavande se retint de rire, elle fit la fille surprise.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive NOTT ?**_

_**Ron se rappela de qui il était actuellement.**_

_**-Désolé j'avais des fourmis.**_

_**Il se remit à danser avec elle.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu sorti avec lui ?**_

_**Lavande rougit.**_

_**-Parce que je l'aime,il a beau consommé beaucoup de défauts, il est gentil, courageux, actif au Quidditch, j'ai été éblouie par sa première prestation, voilà pourquoi j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas..**_

_**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'aime tu sais ! Il tient vraiment à toi !**_

_**-S'il était comme tu le dis, il aura alors dû s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas contente de le voir avec un autre, je pense que si je lui demande de toutes les ignorer, il ne le fera pas.**_

_**Ronald prit la main de Lavande puis la traîna dehors, la jeune fille vit Ginny et Neville s'enlacés et était heureuse pour eux, cependant Ron était tellement occupé à la traîner qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence, il transplana près d'une plage et se tourna vers Lavande.**_

_**-Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, je le regrette, sache que tu m'es précieuse, à chaque match, j'avais peur, peur que tu ne sois pas là pour m'encourager. Tu sais même si que les filles m'entourent, dans mon cœur seulement l'ombre d'une fille existe alors Lavande...**_

_**Il s'agenouilla devant elle.**_

_**-Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

_**Il avait sortit une bague, Lavande était émue, il s'était déjà décidé à passer sa vie avec elle mais il fallait tout de même jouer le coup final.**_

_**-Non.**_

_**Ron se figea.**_

_**-Nott, je suis désolé.**_

_**Le garçon se rappela alors qu'il était sous une autre forme, il hésitait entre pleurer et rire par rapport au refus de la jeune fille, il prit sa baguette et reprit son apparence, Lavande prit un air outré.**_

_**-Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu osé ?**_

_**-Je suis désolée ! Je sais que tu m'en veux !**_

_**-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu ne manques pas de culot !**_

_**-Je..**_

_**-C'est bon ! Assez !**_

_**Le garçon se tut ne sachant quoi dire.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?**_

_**Il leva la tête ne comprenant pas.**_

_**-La demande devrait se faire par toi non ? A part si tu veux prendre encore la forme d'une autre personne ?**_

_**Ron lui sourit puis refit sa demande, Lavande accepta et le prit dans ses bras, elle lui révéla ensuite la vérité, le roux ne lui en voulait pas, il était rassuré de savoir que tout ça était une comédie.**_

_**-Par contre, d'ici notre mariage, t'as intérêt à savoir danser, tu danses comme une tortue.**_

_**Le couple rigola puis s'enlaça pendant un très long moment.**_

_** Luna était avec Blaise, la jeune fille et le garçon parlaient amicalement ce qui se traduisait par le l'amour sous les yeux de Malefoy, n'y tenant plus, il plaqua Blaise contre le mur.**_

_**-Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-le !**_

_**Le blond ne l'écoutait pas.**_

_**-Blaise, je croyais qu'on était ami ! Comment as-tu pu piquer ma copine ?**_

_**-Ah oui, je ne le savais pas, il y a tellement de filles autour de toi que je ne sais même plus qui est ta petite-amie.**_

_**-Je te préviens ! Luna est et restera ma petite-amie alors pas touche, qui que ce soit même si c'est ma famille ou mes amis, je ne pardonnerai jamais le fait que quelqu'un nous barre le chemin ! **_

_**Draco lâcha Blaise et transplana avec Luna au parc de Poudlard. Luna avait vu Blaise la félicitait, elle était contente mais devait régler des petites choses avant.**_

_**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

_**-Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Tu sors avec mon meilleur ami mais mais !**_

_**Il prit la joue de Luna.**_

_**-Je ne peux pas te détester, je t'adore Luna, tu me rends dingue ! **_

_**-Ah ouais ? Tu l'as dit à combien de filles ?**_

_**-Ne te trompes pas, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec ces filles, c'était que des petits passe-temps, rien de comparable avec les moments qu'on passe ensemble ! **_

_**Luna ne dit rien.**_

_**-Mais.. si tu aimes Blaise, je ne pourrai rien faire à ça, je veux que ton bonheur mais sache que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi alors .. !**_

_**Il ne put rien dire, Luna l'embrassa passionnément, ils se relâchèrent en manque d'oxygène.**_

_**-Je veux tout de même que t'arrête tes passe-temps ou je te jure que je vais me séparer de toi ! **_

_**-Je suis d'accord je te le promets.**_

_**-Une chose encore, tout à l'heure tu as dit elle est et restera ma petite-amie, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu .. comptes me laisser qu'être ta petite-amie ? **_

_**Luna rougit, Draco rigola puis prit Luna dans ses bras.**_

_**-Bien plus Mme. Malefoy, bien plus, alors pour l'instant voulez-vous bien vous contenter de ce rang uniquement ?**_

_**Luna se détacha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau sous la pleine lune.**_

_** Du côté d' Hermione, c'était pas la fête, à vrai dire, aujourd'hui était leur anniversaire de mariage, et là ils se retrouvaient éloignés l'un de l'autre ainsi que fâchés. Hermione soupira un bon nombre de fois, Cédric prit alors la parole.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Mme. Potter ?**_

_**-Ne m'appelles pas ainsi, j'ai l'impression que tu parles de quelqu'un d'autre.**_

_**-C'est si grave que ça ?**_

_**-Je ne te le fais pas dire.**_

_**Hermione but une dizaine de bière au beurre, Cédric essayait de la convaincre mais en vain, elle était saoule, Cédric vit quelqu'un s'approcher et reconnut Harry. Le jeune garçon porta Hermione dans ses bras.**_

_**-Merci Cédric et remercie aussi les autres d'avoir joué la comédie.**_

_**-De toute façon je saurais que tu n'es pas idiot,la preuve, tu nous a demandé de venir exprès pour nous occuper des filles.**_

_**-Le cadeau de mon père n'a pas servi à rien, dans tout les cas sans vous, je ne saurai pas avec qui elles seraient.**_

_**-Prends soin d'elle, elle est vraiment très triste.**_

_**-Je sais, merci encore une fois.**_

_**Harry salua Cédric puis sortit de la boîte pour transplaner. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit, il prit une serviette chaude et la posa sur son front. Hermione commençait peu à peu à se réveiller.**_

_**-Harry ?**_

_**Il lui sourit puis l'aida à se redresser pour la faire boire une potion pour se dé saouler. Hermione se sentit mieux, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari, celui-ci posa le verre.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire ? Ce n'est pas bien pour ta santé. Sermonna doucement le survivant**_

_**-De toute façon, tu t'en fiches de moi alors que je sois saoule ou pas ça ne changerait rien.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**_

_**-Tu passes ton temps avec d'autres filles, j'ai l'impression d'être plus éloigné de toi pire qu'une simple amie.**_

_**Son mari sourit puis la détacha de lui en prenant sa main.**_

_**-Tu es jalouse.**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Ça sert à rien de nier, tu es claire comme de l'eau de roche.**_

_**Hermione se mit de dos à lui. **_

_**-Désolé, je voulais juste te faire la surprise.**_

_**Elle se retourna ne comprenant pas, elle vit alors une table de chandelles, avec du vin de France, des lys, des lucioles dans une lanterne et une magnifique robe noire. Harry prit une boite et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur il y avait un très beau collier.**_

_**-Regarde j'ai le même, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on porte un même accessoire. Mais je crois que c'est raté.**_

_**-Je.. je ne comprends pas..**_

_**-C'est juste que le jour où on est sorti ensemble, c'était à cause de ta crise de jalousie, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de similaire cependant ça n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais.**_

_**La jeune fille le regarda puis elle sanglota, son mari posa la boite et prit sa femme dans ses bras.**_

_**-Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne te fais pas assez confiance je passe mon temps à t'obliger à rester à mes côtés et je passe ma journée à te faire des crises de jalousie.**_

_**-N'exagères pas voyons, pour moi, c'est une preuve d'amour, imagine qu'une fille ne soit jamais jalouse que son mari tourne autour de d'autres filles, ça serait inquiétant non ?**_

_**-Harry..**_

_**-Je t'aime Hermione, rien ne pourra changer ce sentiment.**_

_**Il la lâcha et essuya ses larmes.**_

_**-Je suis à toi corps et âme.**_

_**Hermione rigola puis lui donna un coup. Harry attendit un moment avant de l'approcher, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, Harry pénétra sa langue dans le bouche d' Hermione, celle-ci se laissa faire, ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au besoin de respirer.**_

_**-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais passer toute la nuit à tes côtés. Dit Harry sadiquement**_

_**Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, il serra sa taille pour l'approcher et mieux goûter à ses lèvres, le baiser se fit voracement et passionnément, Harry l'allongea sur le lit et commença à la déshabiller, elle était en sous-vêtements et lui en boxer, il parcourut toutes les parties de son corps, il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau et n'oubliait jamais d'embrasser sa femme, Hermione gémit à chacun de ses baisers, ne pouvant plus le supporter, elle l'appela, son mari enleva sa culotte et écarta ses jambes, il la pénétra et commença ses va et viens, ils suèrent, gémirent jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel, Harry éjacula et se mit de côté pour ne pas écraser sa bien-aimée, il la prit dans ses bras.**_

_**-Harry, j'ai faim.**_

_**Le garçon rigola.**_

_**-C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire ?**_

_**-C'est la vérité.**_

_**Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais Harry la plaqua sur le lit maintenant ses poignets, il avait un sourire amusé et Hermione sentait que ça va être sa fête.**_

_**-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je vais passer toute la nuit à tes côtés ?**_

_**Il commença à embrasser son cou.**_

_**-Ha... Harry … pas.. pas ce soir..**_

_**Il ne l'écouta pas et continua, Hermione ne trouva pas la force de le repousser et se retrouva la lendemain épuisée de l'avoir fait plusieurs fois la veille. **_

_**-Heureusement qu'on est dimanche.**_

_**-Dois- je le prendre comme une demande ?**_

_**-Harry s'il-te-plaît, je suis morte.**_

_**-C'est ta punition ma chérie, tu ferais mieux de te préparer.**_

_**Harry prit la baguette pour fermer les rideaux et ils passèrent toute la journée à être transporté entre désirs, caresses, baisers,satisfaction et amours.**_


End file.
